


diagram this sin triangle for me tonight

by androgenius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: When Dimitri's "uncle" shows up at the monastery, Felix knows right from the start that he's lying about his identity. What he doesn't expect is for said uncle to turn out to be an older Dimitri, out of time.What he expects even less is for this older Dimitri to help him and Dimitri get together-- and sooner than they otherwise might have.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	diagram this sin triangle for me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dimilix NSFW Bingo, featuring the prompts first times, training grounds, and multiple orgasms!
> 
> Additionally, the amazing [@puppysicle](https://twitter.com/puppysicle) drew [nsfw art](https://twitter.com/kittisicle/status/1297242939215589376?s=20) to go with this fic!! Go give her all the love!!

He learns about it through a conversation he overhears, which is already insulting.

The arrival of Dimitri's supposed uncle isn't particularly well-publicized, but even so, Felix feels quite strongly that _he_ should have been informed, at the very least. If nothing else. He's one of the Blue Lions, a high-ranking Faerghan noble with close ties to House Blaiddyd, and, if anyone outside of Dimitri himself or his lapdog needed to be informed, it should have been him.

After all, he's had the Blaiddyd family tree memorized for years, and Lambert didn't have any brothers beyond the incompetent Rufus warming his ass on the throne. 

Even if this supposed uncle looks suspiciously like a Blaiddyd.

Suspiciously like Dimitri, too. 

What ultimately brings his suspicions to a head, however, is seeing him train with Byleth. The footwork is an uncanny echo of Dimitri's, not that he can really, truly tell just from watching. 

"Hey boar clone. Spar with me."

Dimitri's "uncle" catches the practice lance Felix tosses his way with a practiced hand, a soft chuckle leaving him as he appraises Felix.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you, Felix? Exactly how I remember you."

"Excuse me?" Adjusting his grip on his sword, Felix scoffs. "Pretty sure I've never met you before in my life."

"Oh?" The man's smile widens, gaze bordering on warm as he tests out the practice lance. "Is that why we're sparring?"

"Naturally." Felix takes his position, shifting his stance and waiting for the man to do the same before attacking. His blow is parried effortlessly, Felix's gaze trained on his opponent's feet when not focused on the point of his lance. "Dimitri has one uncle, and you're not him. Who are you really?"

The tides shift with astonishing speed, Felix quick to lose any semblance of an upper hand he might have had at the start of the fight, the man's laughter seemingly punctuated by every attempted stab of his lance. Felix can barely keep up, ducking and twisting to evade the stabs. 

"Who do you think I am?"

He shakes his head, finding himself out of breath. "I don't think. _I know._ I just don't know how." 

It's becoming harder to keep up with their back and forth, Felix doing everything in his power just to not lose this fight entirely. One thing is for certain, though-- the footwork, the fighting style, the curve of his smile and the color of his eyes--

" _Dimitri._ "

The name leaves him only for his sword to be knocked out of his hands in the next breath, Dimitri discarding his lance before seizing Felix's wrist and pinning him back against a pillar, all the breath leaving him at once. 

"I'm right, aren't I?" he grinds out, glaring up at this… considerably taller Dimitri. Maybe it's better if he's wrong, and Dimitri didn't actually get that tall.

"You still leave yourself open to attacks on your right flank." A chuckle follows, the sound almost fond. "And you'll end up with a miserable scar for it down the line. It would be best if you corrected that now rather than later."

"I _am_ right! You're _the boar,_ but f--"

A gloved hand closes down around his mouth, Felix's eyes going wide as he struggles against the boar's impossibly tight grip. 

"It appears we have a guest, Felix." 

Allowing his eyes to follow the trajectory of the boar's gaze, Felix's eyes widen. 

_Dimitri._

"You needn't hide, Dimitri. There's nothing that could be said between the two of us that can't just as well be said between the three of us."

The gloved hand leaves Felix's face, his glower unprecedented as he glares up at Dimitri. 

And over at Dimitri. 

"There better be a good explanation for this."

"Perhaps we ought to talk in my room. I'd dread to think that anyone could overhear us here," Dimitri-- _his_ Dimitri-- says, Felix inclined to agree. 

"Fine. Lead the way, _boar princes._ "

&

Dimitri's room, Felix finds, is no smaller than his own-- and yet the presence of his body double and himself seem to have shrunk it down to size. 

Considerably.

His gaze flits around the room, bordering on skittish. So few places left to look without staring at one of them for too long, 

"Well," he starts, sweeping his arm out with some irritation, "explain."

Dimitri clears his throat, hands folded behind his body, expression sheepish. "The, ah... professor explained that something must have gone awry in the last battle. Something with time. I'm not certain as to all the details. But the faculty is working on a way to send… ah… me? Him... back."

"Mm."

Dimitri-- the _older_ Dimitri-- nods, smiling with a warmth Felix hasn't seen in years. "The professor thought it best if no one knew about my identity, so I'm temporarily Dimitri's uncle. Needless to say, some discretion is… advised, if nothing else. We'd appreciate it if you could do the same."

"Why wasn't I informed from the outset?"

His Dimitri-- his _boar--_ looks almost affronted, eyes wide as he laughs somewhat awkwardly despite his rather obvious annoyance at Felix's audacity. "Felix, please. No one was. If anyone were to find out that a future version of me was here, the questions about the future that would no doubt follow would be endless. To say nothing of the questions that would be targeted at me. I don't know if you've noticed, but I do look quite different in the future."

"Really?" Felix stares, expression flat. "I hadn't noticed." 

"You are quite fond of the eyepatch in the future," the other Dimitri says-- and this time Felix knows he's not imagining the fondness in his gaze, the warmth with which he's looking at him. Like he's staring into his soul-- 

No, more than that. Like he _knows_ it, from the very depths of his being. 

He feels his cheeks tinge, Felix turning his gaze away, half-embarrassment, half-irritation. "Right. Like I'm about to believe that."

Dimitri chuckles softly, shaking his head. "You always were so stubborn. I hardly know how I put up with your brattish behavior at all."

"You didn't know me then and you don't know me now. And the same goes for _my_ boar. Don't act like you know anything about me."

"I do know you," Dimitri says with a confidence only derived from age and experience, something Felix would call an attractive quality if it wasn't for his pride. "You're my husband."

Had he been drinking, Felix would have lost it, and the coughing fit that follows seems more psychosomatic than caused by water or anything else. 

\-- not that Dimitri seems to be doing much better, his eyes wide from the bed he seems to have collapsed back onto, weak-kneed. 

"I wasn't informed of this," he mutters, which is more than enough for Felix to see red in the next breath, letting out one last cough before throwing a glare in his direction. 

"Didn't he _just_ say that he didn't want people asking unnecessary questions about the future? That includes you, boar. You're not special." His eyes swivel back over to Dimitri, his supposed future husband, his embarrassment over eye contact temporarily discarded in favor of his annoyance. "And you. You really expect me to believe all that? If I hadn't experienced your sparring for myself, I wouldn't even believe that you were the boar to begin with."

Dimitri smiles. "When you were eight, we sneaked into the kitchens together, became convinced that they kept something incredibly fascinating down in the cellar, climbed down when the cook wasn't looking, and ended up stuck down there the whole night, disappointed when we found that the only excitement to be found down there was wine."

"That's not--"

"When we were ten, we hid from our fathers because I didn't wish to attend my lessons instead of spending the remaining time I had with you before you left, and so we stole into the fabric room, determined to make a tent out of one of the fabrics to hide beneath. When we pulled, they all fell, and we made a terrible mess. I don't even remember how we didn't get in terrible trouble for that, but luck was on our side that night."

Felix feels the blush creep higher on his face even as Dimitri's smile widens.

"When we were twelve, you took me back to the fabric room, and dressed yourself up in white and Blaiddyd blue and gold and pronounced yourself my bride. You kissed me on the cheek that night, and we fell asleep laughing and planning our wedding. But you prefer to remember that as having happened sooner, when we were younger. Less embarrassing, I suppose?"

"You don't need to tell me about our shared past; I already told you that your sparring gave you away, I'm not _doubting_ you."

"We got married on the first of the Guardian Moon, to offer us a bridge between our birthdays and help us get through the long winter months. It stormed so horribly that day that only a few of our friends made it to the ceremony, but it was more than enough, because I had you."

The lump in his throat is taunting him, Felix not daring to attempt speech. For the first time since all this started, his gaze flits down to the wedding ring on Dimitri's ringfinger. 

"We hope to adopt soon. Crestless children. We both wish to eradicate succession based on crests, especially now that the war is over." Staring up at the ceiling, Dimitri seems to be somewhere else entirely, his smile wistful as it is wide. "You smile so much these days. I couldn't imagine being happier."

"Conjecture," Felix mutters, shaking his head as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "None of this is proof of anything, boar."

The chuckle that leaves Dimitri should have worried him, perhaps.

"You have two small moles on the inside of your thigh—“

“— what, so you’re stalking me now? That’s creepy, boar—“

“— and I love to kiss them, even though every time I do, you call me a sentimental fool. Your most sensitive spot is your frenulum, and whenever my tongue so much as touches upon it, your member twitches.”

 _Horrified_ isn’t even in the right ballpark anymore. 

“That’s enough.”

“You told me the first time you wanted me was long before the rebellion, and that it took a wet dream in our first year at the academy for you to admit your desire to yourself.”

Felix bristles, clenching his jaw as he lets out a harsh breath. 

“This means nothing. The dr— _it_ meant nothing.”

“Felix—?”

For the first time since the older boar started monologuing, Felix’s gaze swivels back to his Dimitri, his eyes wide and astonished. 

Right. He'd almost forgotten that he could hear every last bit of the mortifying things his older self revealed to him. To… them.

Fuck. 

"It doesn't mean anything," he mutters, his cheeks ablaze as his Dimitri stares at him. 

"But-- then it's true?"

"Of course it's not true." The fact that he's lying through his teeth matters little, Felix staring resolutely at the floor, anywhere but at them. "I don't know what he's talking about. Either he's lying, which wouldn't surprise me one bit, or he ended up with a cheap, knock-off version of me in his future."

The older Dimitri has the audacity to laugh. "Oh? Shall we put that to the test?"

"I have nothing to prove to prove to you," Felix all but spits before storming out the door.

It's fine. 

It doesn't matter if everything he claimed to have happened until now is true. 

&

He can't help it. It bugs him.

Seeing Dimitri school his "nephew" on all manner of things, sparring included, is irritating at best, infuriating at worst. 

What's worse, perhaps, is how much of their conversation seems to be fixated on Felix, his Dimitri suddenly brimming with questions about their life together, about how to best decipher Felix's manner of speaking-- not that his new mentor is even remotely reluctant to share the information in question. 

The last straw, he decides, is when lessons on _what it means when Felix says he hates you_ turn into lessons on how to get the upper hand on him in their sparring sessions.

Not that he minds being bested by the boar. If anything, it's a constant comfort, a thrill to him that Dimitri is capable of keeping up with him quite unlike anyone else. 

But he shouldn't resort to _cheating,_ either. 

Well, he decides upon catching them in the act, two can play that game. Or-- three, as it were. Either way, Felix knows how to sow seeds of suspicion in just the right places.

_They seem awfully friendly._

_You really think he's his uncle?_

_Looks more like an older version of the boar, if you ask me._

_Pretty sure Dimitri doesn't actually have an uncle._

"Felix!" Dimitri hisses, grabbing hold of his arm to drag him behind a pillar. "We ask you to be discreet, and what do you do?" Exhaling sharply, he lowers his voice further, dropped down to a whisper as he leans in closer to Felix. "I realize you don't like him much, but _must you_ take it out on him in such a way as to blow our only cover?"

"Don't go getting a big head now. I don't like either of you."

"That's-- not the point, Felix." Drawing back to pinch the bridge of his nose, Dimitri shakes his head, looking exhausted enough to make Felix almost feel bad. 

Only almost, though.

"Look, just-- I'm sure they'll find a way to send him back soon, so until then, if you could… _behave?_ I do realize this is asking a lot of you."

"I don't appreciate his mollycoddling of you. So if you get that to stop, fine."

Dimitri blinks, staring at him like he's gone mad. "What are you _talking about?_ "

"You already have a sparring partner. _Me._ This desperation to understand me is pathetic and underhanded."

He's being hypocritical, he knows. It's not as though he's generous in his offers for sparring, even if he wants to train with Dimitri. All the time. 

A lifetime of sparring with Dimitri-- is that the life that his future self gets to live? 

He's… not jealous. 

But even then, he knows that it's far from the actual truth. He is jealous, and for far more reasons than the built-in sparring partner he apparently finds in his-- _husband._

He's never thought it possible for him to reclaim his relationship with Dimitri. Restored, evidently. He knows he's not an idiot: If the future boar isn't lying through his teeth-- which he unfortunately doesn't seem to be, considering the evidence he did bring up, all true-- then he went into their relationship willingly. 

And is happy, evidently. With his boar, once more-- something he never once dreamt possible, not since their first battle. 

Dimitri, for his part, looks utterly dumbfounded, not that Felix can entirely blame him.

"But I do wish to understand you."

Of all the things he'd expected Dimitri to say, that isn't it.

And then, he _continues._

"What would you have me do, Felix? I find out that apparently I'm _not_ condemned to long for the friendship we once had for all eternity-- no, more than that, apparently we'll be so close as to _get married--_ and you expect me not to want to ask follow-up questions? Please don't be absurd."

"We're not having this conversation here," Felix mutters, grabbing hold of Dimitri's arm this time to drag him back to his room. Opening and closing the boar's door for him, Felix only dares open his mouth again when he's sure that they won't be overheard. 

"Speak, boar."

"Were you lying? When you--"

Felix doesn't let him finish, is almost terrified of allowing him to. Instead, he grabs him by his front, shoves him against the wall, and kisses him. 

Of course he was lying. Of course Dimitri's new mentor was correct. Of course he's wanted him, and of course he's been trying to ignore that fact. 

Dimitri stiffens in his arms for all of two seconds before letting out a soft whine of a noise and kissing him back, the motion as heated and desperate as Felix's first attempt at kissing him. 

First attempt. As though there will be others to follow in the wake of the first. 

As if wanting to make it come true, Felix draws back for breath for nary a few seconds before diving back in for the second kiss, deepening it right away as his hands run up into Dimitri's hair. 

The knock on the door is what ultimately stills his hand, Felix freezing-- and drawing back just in time for the door to open. 

"Fuck this," he mutters, pulling back from Dimitri only to shoulder clock the older Dimitri on his way out. 

The fact that his shoulder barely even reaches Dimitri's makes him, perhaps, even angrier than what he so gracelessly interrupted. 

Even if it was his first kiss. 

Fuck.

&

If it's possible, the boar looks even more miserable after that. 

Not that he should, not in his new role as his very own protégé. With the older Dimitri looking over his shoulder to guide him at all times, he should hardly require Felix's attention any longer. 

Even if they… kissed.

Even if Felix can hardly stand to see the two Dimitris in conversation, casting furtive glances over at him. 

So he waits until nightfall to… _confront_ the boar. At least-- that's what he tells himself despite knowing fully well that he wants to kiss him again, unable to focus on much of anything else since the first time.

He waits all of two seconds after knocking before opening the door.

"Boar," he announces himself, his eyes falling on the other boar in the room. 

Unreasonable amounts of jealousy flare up in his chest at the sight (who would want to be intimate with a future version of themselves?), Felix scoffing as he pushes the door closed behind him. "What is this, a sleepover? Don't you have anything better to do than be attached at the hip? Or have you taken to sleeping together now, too?"

Dimitri-- in nothing but his loungewear, no less-- looks like he's about to try and answer, Felix determined not to let him explain himself as he shakes his head. "Forget this. I'm out."

"Felix--"

A glance down finds his boar's fingers wrapped around his wrist, Felix allowing his gaze to sweep up to find his eyes wide and pleading. 

" _Please,_ " he adds, as if to rub it in.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I leave."

Inhaling sharply, Dimitri's gaze falls to his wrist, the same one he's still holding. "I wish to kiss you again, Felix. I realize you still purport to hate me, but I--"

"Why is _he_ here?"

He tries not to sound accusatory, but-- truly. What does Dimitri's older body double have to do with Dimitri wanting to kiss him?

"I was…" Dimitri clears his throat, expression impossibly sheepish. "... asking him for advice."

"What are you talking about?"

If anything, the blush-- usually so rare on Dimitri's cheeks-- deepens. "Advice on how to-- Felix, I beg of you not to make me say it."

He's about to protest when the other Dimitri speaks up. "If you two are to enter into a sexual relationship, it would only make sense for Dimitri to be prepared."

Gaze flitting back and forth between the two of them, Felix feels his face heat up, the flush spreading down his throat and over his chest. 

"What?" he chokes out, almost shocked the words managed to leave his throat at all.

"I can explain!" Dimitri rushes in, eyes wide as he shakes his head, his own flush just about matching Felix's. His hand is still holding onto his wrist. "I didn't mean to assume that we would… _do_ anything-- I-I simply--"

Had they been alone, this would have been the part where Felix would have wanted to kiss him again. Put him out of his misery so he might be freed from this pathetic, simpering display of desperation. 

But as it is...

"Well," he starts, throat tight. "Go on, then. What has he been teaching you?"

"Felix, _please--_ "

"If we're going to be lovers, I'm sure this is nothing you couldn't share with me." Dimitri looks like a wilted flower, and yet Felix can't seem to bring himself to stop. "Go on," he says again, voice all hard edges and resistance.

"You heard him," the older Dimitri says, Felix's mind doing a double-take as his words register with him. "Show him what you've learned, Dimitri."

The shock that comes over Dimitri's face settles slowly, leaving a pathetic puppy dog in its wake as he sinks to his knees in front of him, Felix's eyes widening at the sight.

He can't possibly intend to--

"What are you doing," he chokes out, Dimitri letting go of his wrist to start undoing the front of his pants. 

Oh, goddess.

"I'll stop if you want me to," Dimitri mutters, knuckles grazing the front of his pants, his touch inevitably drawing Felix's attention to his rapidly growing erection. "But I don't want to."

He knows the words going unspoken: _And I don't think you want me to stop, either._

Pushing aside the fact that he's right, Felix averts his gaze, face positively _burning_ by now, the back of his neck painfully warm.

"Fine, just--" Felix clears his throat, staring at anything but the other boar sitting on Dimitri's bed. "Whatever."

Dimitri frees his length to the sound of a groan that Felix fails to bite back, a sharp gasp escaping him as he grabs hold of the desk at his side to steady himself. "Fuck--"

There is no hesitation on Dimitri's part as he takes Felix's cock into his mouth, sliding all the way down as if intent on choking on it.

"Just like that," Dimitri says, the sound bringing Felix back to the reality that they are not alone. "Relax your throat."

"Fuck," he mutters again, running a trembling hand through his hair. _Does it matter?_ a tiny voice in the back of his mind asks. _Does it matter, if it's still Dimitri?_

If he's already done this with him, dozens, if not hundreds of times? 

His Dimitri's eyes gaze up at him from where he's bobbing his head up and down his length, and Felix feels something inside of him break.

Does he love Dimitri? Has he just always loved Dimitri?

"I'm sorry to have excluded you over the last week, Felix," Dimitri tells him, Felix struggling to focus on anything other than the mouth around his cock. "It took a lot longer for you and I to get together in my time, and I did not wish to rush you. But then, when you kissed Dimitri… I thought it wouldn't hurt to help out a bit."

In theory, Felix doesn't disagree, even if he is having trouble processing the words. He knows he wouldn't have acted as pathetically jealous as he did over the last week if it wasn't for the older Dimitri's presence in their lives, if Dimitri hadn't had someone else to spar with, someone else whose company he could enjoy. 

As though Felix has any right to be possessive of Dimitri when all he's done is push him away. 

As if to counteract that thought, his fingers tighten in Dimitri's hair, pulling him closer onto his cock with a groan. "Boar--"

"Mm?"

Blinking up at Dimitri, Felix stares. "Don't tell me he still calls you a boar." Fuck. How much of an asshole is he, anyway?

"It's, ah. More of a term of endearment these days," Dimitri mutters, Felix letting out a groan of frustration. 

"Fuck this. I'm tired of getting you two confused. From now on you're Dimitri, and he's Dima."

His Dimitri-- his _Dima--_ stares up at him in disbelief even with his mouth still wrapped around his cock, eyes wide. His cock had already been straining against the pants of his loungewear, but a stuttered buck of his hips and a groan around his length seemingly finds him coming. 

"Are you kidding me right now?"

Dimitri pulls off his cock with a gasp, shaking his head. "My apologies, Felix--"

"Don't _apologize,_ explain yourself. My calling you Dima really made you come yourself?"

Shame gets the better of Dimitri, the sight of his crestfallen face more than enough to make a pang of guilt stab at Felix's gut. "You haven't… called me that in a long time."

"Should have known that's all it would take for you." Sighing harshly, he pulls back, Dimitri looking up at him as pitifully as before. 

"Can I kiss you again?" 

Right. He'd almost forgotten that that's how all this got started, Felix feeling himself flush scarlet once more. "Fine."

"You still haven't made your Felix come, Dimitri."

"I'm not a pet," he mutters, eyes widening as Dimitri slowly rids himself of his coak, sets it aside, and sinks down to his knees himself. 

"Kiss him," he tells his younger self, Dima standing on shaky legs. 

"May I?"

Felix is about to pull him into a kiss-- anything in lieu of actually _saying yes--_ when Dimitri's lips wrap around his cock, his tongue expertly teasing at the head of his cock before deep-throating him. 

His grip on the desk tightens, Felix just about feeling his knees buckle as he nods to Dima. 

Good enough. 

The kiss is shy-- softer than their first and infinitely more romantic, somehow, Dima's hands running into his hair even as he deepens the kiss to slip his tongue into his mouth. 

_Fuck._

He could languish in this moment forever, he thinks, the limbo of knowing that he loves his Dimitri and yet-- not having yet admitted anything out loud. 

He savors his kiss for a few more moments before gently grabbing his bottom lip by his teeth-- and groaning as Dimitri buries his cock entirely in his throat, as deep as he can go, before pulling back again and off of him entirely. 

A soft noise of protest escapes him at the loss of contact-- but he's back a moment later, tongue caressing his cock as a finger eases its way inside of him and _curls._

Concentrating on kissing Dima turns into a possibility as his cock slides back down Dimitri's throat, Felix gasping as the finger curls again and _again,_ as well-practiced as his mouth at pleasing him-- a hand reaches out to close around Dima's shoulder, the other tightening on the wood of the desk, thankfully sturdy-- Dimitri chokes on him, just holding him in his throat-- 

And Felix _comes,_ harder than he thinks he ever has, gasping as his hips rut forward, spilling his come down Dimitri's throat. 

" _Fuck,_ " he gasps, his cock still twitching, divesting itself of the last few remaining drops of come as Dimitri pulls off of him. 

Dima pulls him back into their kiss, Felix returning it far too willingly, pathetically pliable after his orgasm. 

"We should help him," Dima whispers against his lips after breaking their kiss, Felix's brain fighting to keep up with any amount of rational thought. 

He's right, though-- both of them have gotten to come, Dimitri the only one still left out with his own cock straining, rather obviously erect, against the front of his pants. 

"You don't need to help me," Dimitri says with a smile and a wave of his hand, Felix turning to glare at him. 

"The hell we don't. But you're not--" He clears his throat, his cheeks promptly back to scarlet. "But I'm not letting you touch him."

His Dima. His and his alone.

Dimitri chuckles. "Is that what sparked all this? Don't worry, I have no interest in myself. I just wished to help."

He's done more than that. And-- in a lot of ways, Felix is fairly certain he wouldn't have come to realize his own feelings without Dimitri's presence here in the first place to spark his jealousy, the possessiveness he's always felt over his Dima flaring up yet again, renewed and somehow stronger for it. 

"Right, so." Averting his gaze, Felix gestures at the bed. "I'll handle this."

"Ah?"

"Get undressed, would you?" he snaps, his whole body feeling overly warm. "Both of you." Turning to Dima, he gestures at his lounge pants with a shake of his head. "There's no need for you to stay in soiled clothing."

Not that he's planning on staying dressed, either, Felix flexing his hands to try and rid them of any remaining nerves before starting to undo the closure of his vest and shirt, Dima's hands joining him in the effort after finishing with his own clothes.

It makes sense, he supposes. He had a lot less to take off, after all. 

What does surprise him, however, is the feeling of his cock hard against his backside once more, Felix's eyes going wide as he turns to try and get a better look.

Fuck, he's huge.

"Are you seriously telling me you're already hard again?"

Hanging his head, Dima looks ashamed at best, Dimitri speaking up on his behalf. "We don't have much of a refractory period."

"Oh good," Felix mutters, his gaze moving to the meticulously folded clothes now set aside on Dimitri's nightstand. 

Ridiculous, both of them. 

As Dimitri slides his own smallclothes down, Felix has to fight the urge to gape at him, to stare openly and blatantly at the cock springing free from his waistband as the last piece of clothing is carefully folded and put away. If anything, he's even bigger than Dima, as though that managed to suffer as great a growth spurt as his height. 

He's not sure how he's going to get his mouth on that, but he sure as fuck isn't going to quit now.

Getting onto the bed, Felix takes in a deep breath, steeling himself for the task at hand. "Don't look at me," he says plainly, mouth wrapping around the head of his cock and sinking down… as far as he can go. 

Which isn't far, granted. 

What was it, again, that Dimitri had told his younger self? To relax his throat?

The thought is temporarily discarded Dimitri groans, his fingers winding their way into Felix's hair. 

"Oh, Felix, you feel perfect as ever. Dimitri-- can you get behind him?"

Breaking from the blowjob, Felix shakes his head, turning to look over his shoulder. "You're not fucking me dry, boar. Don't even think about it."

"Not dry," Dimitri says, shaking his head. "It's his job to make sure you're not, after all." A beat. "Do you trust me?"

"No," he answers automatically, his brow furrowing as he forces himself to consider it. Yes, actually. He… supposes he does trust him. Reluctantly. "Maybe."

"All right. I'll guide your Dimitri, don't worry. He won't hurt you."

Despite the scoff that leaves him, Felix nevertheless allows himself to sink back down onto his length, slowly working himself up to take more of him into his mouth-- and, gradually, his throat. 

"Do you know what to do, Dimitri?"

He can't see the response behind him, but the next thing Felix knows, Dimitri's weight leaves the bed, only returning after a short moment-- when something warm and wet presses against him, his cock twitching as he realizes that's a _tongue._

And Dimitri does seem to know what to do. With his tongue pressing inside of him, fucking him gently, Felix hears him groan. It's a strange thing to be stimulated by, he supposes, but-- it is not as though he's any better, his own cock slowly coming back to life at the feeling of having his ass eaten. 

It's almost distracting enough to throw him off his rhythm, his mouth stalling atop Dimitri's cock before he wills himself to keep going. He trusts him. Trusts… them. 

The hand in his hair makes for a comforting weight on his head, Felix doing his best to breathe through his nose as he keeps moving his mouth up and down his length-- or, at the very least, as much of his length as he can manage to fit. He hasn't attempted to deep-throat him yet, but with Dima's efforts to tongue-fuck him into next week, he's not about to start now. 

As if reading his mind, Dimitri redoubles his efforts, Felix unable to help but choke out a moan around the cock in his mouth. 

The noise only seems to spur him on, Dimitri sliding a well-oiled finger inside of him as he draws his tongue back to press a heated kiss against the curve of his ass. "Oh, Felix--"

 _Shut up,_ he wants to say, but the words come out muffled at best, sounding more like another moan by the time they make it past Dimitri's massive cock. 

A second finger joins the first, Felix feeling his cock twitch, the sensation reminding him of just how hard he is all over again. Damn boar. 

_Boars._

That thought seems all but confirmed when the fingers curl inside of him to make his hips jerk forward. Is this what the older Dimitri taught him? 

The third finger burns, Felix groaning from the stretch of it, the way even it seems to be making his cock twitch, desperate for more stimulation. Instead, Dimitri's lips find the inside of his thigh, Felix realizing vaguely that he seems to have found the moles there that Dimitri had mentioned kissing before-- and how much his future self enjoyed his kissing them. 

It's just skin, and not even particularly sensitive skin, at that-- but the thought still pricks at him, shyness getting the best of him. 

Pulling off of Dimitri's cock, he throws a glare over his shoulder, one his Dimitri is sure not to see with his head between his legs. 

All the same. 

"Get on with it," he mutters, red overwhelming his cheeks. "If you're going to fuck me, just fuck me."

"Ah… then you're certain?" Moving onto his knees behind him, Felix finds Dimitri looking even more bashful than him. Letting out a dismissive grunt, he glares at the sheets beneath him. Would he be doing this-- would he have done _any_ of this if he wasn't certain? "Forgive me--"

"Of course I'm certain," Felix says, fingers tightening in fabric. "Stop apologizing." 

_Just show me you want me._

The fingers are shakily withdrawn only to guide his cock to his entrance, Felix gasping as he feels the head prod at him. 

The really both just have to be massive, huh?

"Relax," Dimitri mutters, running his hand into his hair as Dima's fingers tighten their grip around his hip. "Just focus on that."

He tries to. Gritting his teeth, he fights the urge to seize up and tighten all his muscles at once, his eyes fluttering shut as he leans his forehead onto Dimitri's thigh. He's just petting him now, but it's soft, gentle, and a good distraction as he feels the head slip inside, Felix whimpering sharply. 

"G-give me a second to adjust, you beast--" he gasps, willing his body to accommodate his size. 

Somehow.

"Take your time," Dimitri tells him. "He can wait for you."

And he does. Dima litters his back with the softest of kisses as he waits for him to feel ready, Felix finally nodding. "You can-- try more now."

The slide in is shockingly easy to take, something Felix assumes to be the case on account of the size of his head-- anything would likely feel easy in comparison to that-- but he's not about to complain, nodding once more. "More. Just-- push the rest of the way in."

There's no resistance there, just the soft gasp from both of them as Felix feels him bury his cock as deep inside of him as he can go. 

"F-Felix, you feel-- you feel magnificent," he gasps, Felix closing his eyes. There's something he should be saying, he knows-- something they should both be saying, but-- he supposes they still have time for that. Instead, he sinks his mouth down around Dimitri's cock, nodding before waving dismissively behind him. 

The hand signal goes ignored-- or, rather, misunderstood. 

He resurfaces. " _Move,_ " he says, promptly putting Dimitri's cock back in his mouth. 

For a moment, nothing happens, Felix about to complain again when Dima draws his hips back before snapping them forward again, the feeling almost enough to make him choke around Dimitri's cock. 

And again. And again. 

This time, he really can't stop the moans from coming, Felix's rhythm lost entirely-- at least until Dimitri takes mercy on him and guides him up and down his cock. Behind him, Dima reaches around his body and wraps trembling fingers around his length, pumping him in time with his thrusts. 

It's too much.

Felix spends, coming hard around Dimitri's cock only for it to cause a seeming chain reaction-- his hips stutter, moans spill out of his throat, and he comes inside of him. 

"F- _Felix--_ "

He feels his head pushed down onto Dimitri's cock until it slips into his throat, choking him for just a few seconds before his orgasm follows theirs, Dimitri finishing down Felix's throat. 

He resurfaces, slowly, unable to help but cough after swallowing his come. 

"You didn't have to do that," Dimitri says, smiling as he brushes his hair out of his face. "But thank you."

"Shut up," he mutters. "Evidently I didn't do this back when you were this age, so now you can consider us even."

It's also a thanks, but he's not about to admit that out loud.

Even if they wouldn't ever have gotten together without his help.

The feeling of Dimitri pulling out of him borders on jarring, a soft sigh brushing against his back. "Oh-- my apologies; I'll help you clean up."

With both Dimitris extracting themselves from him-- the older starting to get dressed again-- he's left alone on the bed, a trembling mess. 

He's not the only one. _Messy_ doesn't even begin to describe what they seem to have done to Dimitri's bed, oil, spit, and his spend-- perhaps even some of Dimitri's-- covering the blanket and sheets beneath. 

"I'll leave you two to talk," Dimitri tells them, Felix turning to see him smile. "I'll be in my guest room if you do need me, however."

Left alone with nothing but the sound of the water being wrung out of the rag at the basin, Felix stares ahead of himself, a fresh blush stealing across his features.

Dimitri's cleaning caress is gentle, the rag slowly drawn all the way up between his legs before attending to all the other parts of him rendered utterly filthy by their-- 

Seiros, did they just have a _threesome?_ Does it count if two of them were the same person?

"I-- I've never done this before," Dimitri mutters, Felix scoffing despite his relief. He shouldn't have expected anything different, but somehow he feels glad for it all the same.

"Neither have I; you're not special, boar."

"Ah." The strained smile is audible, and Felix can practically hear the unspoken words. _Back to being a boar again, I see._

Feeling him draw back upon finishing makes something odd settle in his gut, Felix clearing his throat as he adjusts, trying to find a spot on the bed not sullied by their… whatever the fuck that was.

"I understand if you'd like to just go back to normal after this," Dimitri says, even if his voice seems painfully far away, Felix's heart gripped by an odd sense of panic at the sound. "I realize that I rather… forced you into this--"

"You didn't force anything, boar." He needs… he needs to say something, anything, before the boar keeps going with this ridiculous, self-effacing line of reasoning. "I knew what I was agreeing to."

Dimitri's fingers still, finally setting aside the rag he's been wringing out nonstop for the last several minutes. It evidently doesn't mean much, as he takes to wringing his hands in its stead, turning to face Felix and yet keeping his gaze trained on the floor. "Still. If you'd like to forget this ever happened, I'll--"

He doesn't allow Dimitri to finish the sentence, getting up to grab his wrist. "Dimitri," he hisses. " _Shut up._ "

Even if Dimitri had deigned to protest, Felix doesn't give him the chance to, not when he leans in to kiss him. 

It's not as searing as their first kiss and not as gentle as the second, but something in between, something that he hopes to translate his own feelings in a way that will keep him from having to actually speak them out loud. 

They break for air after a few moments, Dimitri looking somehow more miserable and uncertain after that. 

"I love you," he says, the words leaving him fast enough to trip over each other. 

"Yeah," Felix says, gaze dropping to Dimitri's collarbone. "That."

"So if you don't-- if this-- I-I can't--"

"Boar, I literally just--" He huffs out an exhale, nerves getting the better of him. "I also--" Inhales, for good measure. "I love you, all right? I'm not saying it again."

Dimitri's eyes widen. "F-Felix--"

"I wouldn't have done all that with someone I didn't care about."

Two arms wrap around him in a firm embrace, Dimitri burying his face in the crook of his neck. "Thank you."

"Wh-- don't thank me for this, you weirdo. Thank me for letting you sleep in my bed tonight." 

"Of course, Felix."

"Idiot," he mutters, and allows his own arms to wrap around Dimitri. 

"Always for you."

Felix can't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me over at [@androugenius](https://twitter.com/androugenius) on twitter!
> 
> And don't forget to look at ysab's [amazing art](https://twitter.com/kittisicle/status/1297242939215589376?s=20)!


End file.
